


I'm Not Satisfied With My Care

by theGayberry



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Electricity, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGayberry/pseuds/theGayberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baymax tries to find the way to take care of Hiro when he suffers from hard episode of his life losing his brother and finding himself while growing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction started as a parodish draft in my mind but then I decided to finish it in ~6 chapters

Hiro was laying down on his bed staring up the ceiling. He was tired and frustrated, it was hard to get any time alone in these days. Baymax and Hiro's friends kept that thing clear. The boy was more wondering how could he feel so lonely with so many people. Today Hiro had asked others to upgrade Baymax's memory capacity and he stayed at home to rest. His thoughts were locked on Baymax.

From the first moment they met after Tadashi's death the robot's anxious want to help him with way or another had grown into a brother-like bond between them. Unfortunately Baymax was frankly programmed to take care of people's health, Hiro forgot that often and thinking about it hurt him. There was no close friend for him but Tadashi. Hiro turned on his side and wrapped in his sweater.

Short rapid thumps woke Hiro from his thoughts. As the steps came closer, from downstairs to behind his room's door, he noticed who was coming. The door opened and shut quietly, Baymax stepped aside Hiro's bed.

\- Hi, Hiro. My program is now fully upgraded. I am ready to receive information for the next year.

Hiro was facing the wall and answered the robot quietly. White bot nudged its head a bit and leaned closer. 

\- Your body language tells you're depressed. What's wrong, Hiro? With a slow move Hiro turned to look at white robot which was standing in front of him.

\- Baymax, I am just really tired, okay? I just want to be alone, the boy sighed but his view locked on robot's eyes. 

He felt warmth on his cheeks and avoided eye contact by sitting up on the bed and looking for some distraction, like a notebook where to draw. 

Baymax followed Hiro's actions by turning its head but otherwise without moving. Finally finding notebook and pen Hiro corrected his sitting position and tried to look like doing something important. Robot stared at him silent and the boy felt himself more uncomfortable. He only got to doodle some blurry lines and dots on paper. He cursed in his mind.

Baymax took a step closer Hiro making the boy look at it. 

\- You miss Tadashi, don't you? Robot asked causing the boy stop his actions immediately like been hit by a car. 

Pictures of his big brother flashed in his mind and invisible rope tightened around his neck. It was hard to breath and the boy's eyesight blurred. Without saying a word Baymax wrapped its arms around him. 

Hiro sobbed out loud and leaned his whole weight to robot's chest. He couldn't control himself, he only covered his face to his sleeves and cried. When Hiro's grib from robot got weaker, that stronger Baymax kept him close. After a while Hiro started to get himself together and his breathing got easier.

\- Crying is body's way to relieve pain, Hiro. It is okay to cry for -

\- It's not it, Baymax! Okay, I might have cried for Tadashi, but that's not why I'm feeling this way, Hiro sighed.

\- It's because, boy looked at his feet and squinted. He pressed his legs together and tried to look as small as he could. He didn't want to say more.

\- Let me try something, Hiro.

It didn't take even a moment when Hiro felt robot's chubby arms rubbing his shoulders and sides. Boy sighed, but didn't make a move. 

\- I didn't know you know massage, he grinned. Suddenly, robot's hands slided to his thighs and touched his crotch. 

\- Whoa, hey?! Hiro jumped out of Baymax's arms and looked at robot startled. Odd tense and nervousness paralyzed him.

\- Wh-what was that?! An operation error?! Hiro yelled pushing his back against the wall behind him. 

He was stuck on the bed between wall and the robot. Was he overreacting, he wasn't sure. But robot DID touch him inproperly! But was it accident? Baymax pulled Hiro closer it without caring boy's struggle.

\- Let go! I say you -?!

\- Hiro, I sense in your body some other information than anxiety. Your body temperature is growing, so are some of your muscles tensing.

\- I.. Me- wha-?!

\- Tense between your legs is disturbing you.

Hiro blushed crossing his legs. Why Baymax had to scan him now, it was unfair! And even more embarrassing when the robot was right. 

Baymax slid its chubby hands on Hiro's lower body touching and sliding them on exact spots. Robot knew him perfectly and even boy had anxious struggle and desire to call help from robot harrassing him he felt how every touch made it more relieving to feel something new and good.

\- Stop it, B-

\- Let your body relax, Hiro. I've downloaded information about sexual desires and I -

\- You did WHAT?!

\- I know how I can satisfy you, Hiro.

The words were like milk and honey to his ears, he was speecless. He let the robot act as it was planning. Hand moved around his crotch giving new sensation to him. 

\- Baymax..

\- Turn around, on your knees, Baymax said keeping the boy on his bed. Hiro did what was asked having slight excitement in his mind. 

\- What now? He asked swallowing heavier. 

Robot's inner motor hummed and boy could feel its shell tighten to its maximum. In the same time Baymax wrapped its arms around the boy stronger. 

Hiro's thin body got flattened in chubby arms and he had difficulties to take deeper breaths. His crotch rubbing against robot's slightly flexible but tight body made it arousing.

With slow but rythmical moves Baymax got Hiro let go his nerves bit by bit. The boy was trembling by the position and he wrapped his arms around the robot raising on his knees little higher. Now he was facing the robot, resting his forehead on Baymax's. Hiro's breathing got heavier and faster as his libido started waking up. Erection pressed against his jeans and it was awfully aching while sandwiched by the robot. He wanted more than this monothonic and teasing act, his body wanted it, his lower body started rocking as much it could but Baymax's grib around him made it hard. Aroused whines hissed from boy's mouth.

\- I ah, need, more. Hiro trembled in Baymax's arms. Robot's eyes locked on boy's ones.

\- Take off your clothes -

\- No! I need it now, boy sighed out loud rocking his lower body breathing heavily. 

\- Please, robot watched silent the begging boy and continued then stronger. 

Hiro heard the inner motor humming again but this time it didn't stop. The robot was releasing some air out but while stroking it inhaled, like it could be breathing. This technique made it easier for Hiro to breath and move his body along Baymax.

It was getting hotter and as an instinct Hiro's breath snapped time to time and he held it without noticing. Light-headness was getting him and he soon tried to catch his breath more by his suddenly more aching member.

\- Baymax, more! But the robot slowed down and Hiro whined trying to stroke himself against the bot. 

\- Listen, Hiro. I'm going to give you satisfaction in a way you might be surprised. But don't be scared, my calculation tells your body will react positively.

Hiro gasped nodding a bit but shivering by excitement made it difficult. The bot wrapped its arms around his waist.

A sudden shock paralyzed the boy by odd sensation of pain and lust. It made him moan by surprise but first time didn't define to him how that felt for him. 

\- Do..do that again, excitement was heard through his voice and he dared to grin a bit. Another surprise shock made him moan out loud again, but this time the after glow of the shock made Hiro want more.

Baymax grabbed Hiro harder against it stroking his crotch against its chest and giving light electric shocks to boy's lower body. He trembled stronger and he moaned out loud.

\- Ah! I, I want to take my jeans off!

Hiro opened buttons of his jeans and the robot helped him. Taking off his boxers Hiro pressed his bare skin and aching erection on the robot's body. 

\- Baymax, please!

There was no coming back. As well as he could Hiro wrapped his legs around Baymax's chubby body and tried to stroke himself against its body now getting shocks his every second stroke. Boy's voice rose while the waves of lust wiped on him and the pressure around his member started to feel more affecting, and that feel started to spread to his lower spine and back. 

Hiro's moans became silent and he tried to catch his breath trembling way more than earlier. His body tensed and straightened before the finale, his loud moan snapped to catch air but the sudden release got him moan loud and collapse on the companion bot. He caught some fresh air to his lungs and laid confused in after glow. He felt extremely dirty having cum on his belly and Baymax, but he couldn't care less now.

The sound of Baymax's motor had shut down, it turned its head a bit and scanned the boy. 

\- Hiro, are you satisfied with your care?Boy turned his head tiredly and tried to mumble answer.

\- I don't want you to go away. Sleep aside me. The robot wrapped the boy in his arms. 

\- Will you then be satisfied with your care? The boy didn't answer, he just grinned weakly. 

\- We need to wash ourselves after this, but not yet. 

Suddenly he tensed and terror filled his eyes. 

\- Is AUNT CASS downstairs?!


	2. Chapter 2

Making a sandwich in the kitchen Hiro thought about last evening and what happened with Baymax. While washing himself and the robot in the shower the white robot hadn't shown any thoughts or feelings for him about what happened. But the boy couldn't handle his thoughts with sense now, he was too aroused about the thought he had sex with his companion what he couldn't have imagined that well. He was blushing alone and thinking every single feature he could remember, it made his heart beat stronger and his breath heavier.

Hiro sat down at the table and took a bite from his snack. He opened his laptop and started to browse the updated information of the white bot. Subconsciously he was looking for the files Baymax told him it had been searched. It was a long list of different kind of setups, programmes and cryptic messages. Browsing to the bottom of the list he took another round to look for the list and then suddenly he stopped to stare one file name little embarrassed grin on his lips. 

\- XxX-Men-COM, he spelled quietly and giggled. Sudden heat spread on his face when he got in his mind did his friends see the file when he sent Baymax to upgrade, he had no idea when the bot even had done that.

Opening the file tens of windows video clips and pictures of gay porn opened and played out loud making the whole house echo of the loud sex noises. Hiro gasped and tried closing the windows one by one flustering more and feeling the same time embarrassed and panicked. 

\- Fuck! He cursed and sighed when he got the last window closed. Now he knew what was inside the bot, he felt succeeded but the same time really embarrassed, he had dug in Baymax and got to known how it could entertain him. 

\- Young man, what are you doing with that computer?! Upset voice was yelling from the kitchen doorway. 

\- A-aunt Cass?! Hiro gasped stuttering and closing the laptop slamming it shut.

\- I-it's not how looks like-

\- Go to your room, now.

\- B-but-

\- Now!

Hiro looked at his aunt who was avoiding eye contact to boy and sighed upset. Boy grabbed his laptop and almost ran upstairs to his room. 

\- Oh my God! He hissed and after closing his door he fell to his knees and covered his bright red face in his hands. How could this happen?!

Hiro opened the laptop again only to see it to be glitched and jammed with pixelated screen and cryptic errors. 

\- Fuck! One hell of a virus had dug into the computer and messed the core right away, horrible! 

Hiro tried to boot the computer, spell some save codes and cryptic series without an effect, the computer was dead. 

\- Oh geez! Boy yelled and hit his fist on the floor sighing of frustration. Then he suddenly thought about Baymax. The same virus must be in it too.

Nervous and nearly panicking boy looked for a screwdriver and tried to call the white robot. 

\- B-Baymax, c-come here. It's emergency, boy threw his dead laptop on his bed and went to the box which inside Baymax was. 

\- Baymax! Hiro yelled nervously and pulled his hair squinting. 

A motor hummed on and filled soon the white robot which at first scanned the boy and looked at him

\- I see no emergency here, Hiro. Remember, emergency is no-

\- The emergency is in you! You might not see it, but-

\- You're acting distressed, what has happened?

\- Open your access port, Baymax. I need to check that your data base is alright. 

Hiro sighed and put a screwdriver on white bot's chest and removed couple screws around the access port and took the card inserting it to his PC opening a virus scanner. Baymax was in stand-by mode without its programme card and just looked at Hiro. 

The boy sighed looking at the screen of his computer reading the rapidly changing file names waiting for his computer to crash or the scanner buzz. Few minutes later on the screen popped text "Clear".

\- I don't believe it, Baymax. Hiro mumbled and searched the suspicious file from the list looking at its name frowning. 

Many thoughts ran in Hiro's head, but the strongest was, he needed to delete it just in case Baymax wouldn't be in danger. But in the same time in his mind runs the thought will the white bot then ever again do the things for him he did, yesterday? Shaking his head Hiro clicked the name of the file and sent it to the endless bit space deleting the file succeeded. After that he sighed smiling and removed the card from his computer and put it back in the robot.

Getting its conscious back Baymax looked at Hiro scanning him and browsing its inner information. 

\- You are more calm than you were fifteen minutes ago, but you seem still nervous, white bot said blinking its eyes. 

\- There was an, incident downstairs, with Aunt Cass. I shouldn't go there today anymore, boy scratched his neck blushing. Baymax took a step closer Hiro looking at him.

\- You deleted something from my data base, why?

\- It was a virus and I needed to be sure it wouldn't injure you. You had downloaded it yourself, boy looked at his feet.

\- What kind of file it was? You have deleted the file but I have a weak memory spot for it, there will be holes in my version.

\- It was.. Nothing important, Hiro flustered. 

The boy heard the familiar noise of scanning and he sighed heavily, but he had nothing else he could do.

\- Hiro, do not lie to me if you feel bad about it, the white bot said putting its other chubby arm on Hiro's shoulder.

\- Or is it something about yesterday's sex, didn't you like it? 

Heat rose in Hiro's body when he heard what the robot just said. He felt so uncomfortable he struggled to stand straight and not to curl up himself. 

\- The porn you loaded had some killer virus in it and that's why my laptop's dead. While checking your upgrades in the kitchen I opened that file and, boy cleared his throat and tried to keep his voice balanced. 

\- And aunt Cass came in the kitchen when all the porn was playing out loud!Hiro covered his face with his hands and moaned of embarrassement. 

\- And now I'm too humiliated to look in her eyes again! He muffled his yell and jumped to lay down on his bed. 

\- This can't be frickin' true, he sighed.

Baymax looked at the boy for a while and walked out of the room going downstairs and leaving him alone. Hiro was boiling inside by anger, he wanted Baymax to comfort him, but the bot had just left without giving attention to his feelings. It felt bad. Hiro squinted and laid down on his bed hitting his fists to the blanket knuckles white. He would have wanted to yell his lungs out for Baymax but he decided to stay quiet. The thoughts about white bot ignoring his needs for the rest of his life got him crying. He deleted something nasty from him but he didn't want the bot to forget it.

A knock woke Hiro up, he had fell asleep while crying and now he was bit confused what time it was and when.

\- Hiro? Cass's voice came behind the door.

\- Yes. Come in, boy sat up wiping his hair off in front of his eyes. 

Cass opened the door and sat next to Hiro's bed looking at her feet little smile on her face.

\- I'm sorry about that I got upset earlier, Hiro, she said looking at boy whose face was getting reddish again. He swallowed hardly. 

\- I-it's okay. I'm sorry too.

\- No no, it's alright. I was just shocked that you were looking that nasty stuff from the internet. I don't want you to learn to treat women like they treat them in those films.

\- I already got my lesson from that, aunt Cass, Hiro said blushing. He wasn't actually thinking his jammed computer but Baymax. 

\- I got virus in my PC and it's dead now. I promise I won't do that again, aunt Cass, he said scratching his neck and smiling embarrassed to her.

\- But Hiro, if you want to talk about that, if there's anything you want to ask about sex -

\- I know, I know, aunt Cass! Boy distracted her from subject by hugging her.

\- There there, last hug, she smiled. 

Cass rose up and left the room giving last smileful look to him. As she closed the door Hiro could breathe again, he didn't know what to feel so he just bursted into nervous laugh. Baymax came to the room looking at Hiro who tried to get himself together.

\- What were you doing down there, Baymax? You didn't tell aunt Cass about this, did you?! Bot shaked its head and walked in front of the boy.

\- I didn't. I said that you were upset about this too, she regretted getting angry to you, boy sighed smiling.

\- Then everything's alright, Cass ain't mad at me or freaked out and neither am I. Woo!" Hiro gave a tired laughter out.

Baymax scanned Hiro and nudged its head. 

\- Hiro, are you satisfied with your care? It took a second boy to register what he'd been asked. His smile faded but he nodded. 

\- Yeah, even tho it's not nice to be without you, he sighed. 

Baymax patted boy on his head and let its hand on his shoulder. 

\- I guess it is okay that I stay here with you, Hiro looked up Baymax eyes brightening. 

\- Really? Curious smile grew on his eyes. 

\- I have seen that treating you this way increases your mental health and that's why I am here. Taking care of you. Hiro's smile grew more and he hugged Baymax. 

\- We can take, Tadashi's bed. He said shaking sad thoughts away.

Being a little spoon made Hiro feel more comfortable than in a long time, so peaceful, so safe. Baymax kept him close and pet his head. They were quiet, only Hiro's breathing breaking the absolute silence. Hiro listened if he could hear robot's motor humming, but its build was clear and smooth. It was two at night and the boy opened his eyes hearing sounds, Cass was moving downstairs and opening tv. His eyes widened even more when he heard familiar nasty moans and whines with terrible music. Aunt Cass watching porn? That's new. 

Baymax noticed Hiro's struggling to stay without moving or curling. Robot heard better than him what was going on in the house so the bot could combine that information as boy's possible thoughts. 

\- Hiro, do you want a relief for your distress? Boy turned blushing to face Baymax. His body made a shiver and his breath shook a bit. He swallowed hardly. 

\- Y-yes. I don't want to hear what Cass will be doing there.


	3. Chapter 3

Aunt Cass was heading to entrepreneur conference out of San Fransokyo for weekend. She was always stressed about meetings and work so she hurried upstairs to say Hiro goodbye.

\- Hiro! I'm leaving now! I'm back on Monday so please take care in here! I asked your friends to come see you tomorrow, she knocked at door. 

Baymax held sleeping Hiro who woke up to Cass's voice, again, and stretched himself a bit. 

\- I'll be fine here, aunt Cass, he mumbled sleepily before he realized that Baymax was still spooning him. He pushed the robot on the floor just before Cass opened the door.

\- Good morning, Hiro? You're sleeping in Tadashi's bed? Aunt Cass was munching a donut.

\- Morning, aunt Cass! Yeah, I was feeling, that my own bed was too small, Hiro let a chuckle out and smiled to Cass. 

She frowned little but was so into her plans that she didn't stay to think Hiro that longer. 

\- I gotta go! Be well, sweetheart! Cass gave a light kiss on boy's forehead and rushed to downstairs. He wiped some donut crumbles off his face.

\- Good morning, Hiro, Baymax climbed up from the floor and waved the boy before walking to its charging station. 

\- Morning, Baymax. Were you activate all night? He asked rubbing his eyes and stretching again. Robot motor let a buzz and hum when it stepped to charging station. Bot turned its head to boy.

\- Yes I was. Should I have been in stand-by mode?

\- It would be more healthier to you and also more ecologic, he rose up and opened the curtains looking at daily traffic and plenty of people. 

Weekend without Cass around, he could be at his own peace. He sighed little smile on his face. Even his friends would come tomorrow he'd have time today to cool down. He decided to start his day with freshing shower.

Washing off sweat and dirt with hot water Hiro felt so relaxed he was sure he'd soon fall asleep while standing. Bathroom was all steamy and the heat calmed the boy even more. Washing himself reminded Hiro about Baymax and about the latest events. He was starting to realize that the robot had become his sex partner, trying to satisfy him whenever he was in need to. Maybe experiencing puberty with bot wasn't going to be that hard than alone. His mood swings were going to be treated by companion which hadn't any other purpose. Baymax belonged to him, he was the only one to use it now. The bot had shown him things he couldn't have thought by himself and it was making his life even better. Thinking about Baymax got him to shiver, what that bot even would figure out for him, what kinks will it find next from him.

Hiro popped out from his thoughts when he noticed that he was unconsiously started touching himself, his member had also hardened. Boy looked down blushing his breath hitching. He took his member in his hand carefully shivering. He hadn't done this before, not like this. He made a slow stroke, another, and another. It felt bit awkward and odd, but he started to get it. It started to feel good, like Baymax had made him feel. He twitched waves of euphoria going through his body. 

His strokes got more stronger and faster. He took some support with his other hand from wall. His breath got more faster and he closed his eyes, it felt so good. Running water deafened him with pounding heart beats, he moaned quietly, but then the voices got more loud when he was reaching his orgasm. 

\- Ah, Baymax, boy moaned and stroked his cock faster and faster. Pressure grew in his body and he panted crying out loud. 

As the pressure snapped and cum spreaded to his hand Hiro collapsed on his knees twitching and panting. Hot water washed cum and sweat off his body. He felt weak to even stand up so he just laid on the floor under the running shower.

The bathroom door opened white bot walking in scanning the room. 

\- I heard the voices of distress, everything alright, Hiro? Robot asked calculating the boy's body actions. 

\- B-baymax? Boy shivered on the floor flustering and looking at the robot. 

He rose to his knees and turned off the shower. He didn't know what else to do, he was embarrassed, feeling like huge rock stuck in his throat.

\- I-I was -

\- Your body temperature and actions are telling that you have experienced physical relief, you might have been in sexual intercourse or masturbation.

\- Y-yeah, I don't know what happened to me, but -

\- It is okay, Hiro. In teenage you experience unfamiliar emotions and body actions which are perfectly normal. Your libido wakes up and your sexuality will take a huge part of y-

\- I know, I know, Baymax! You and Cass have made that clear, Hiro mumbled and took a towel to dry himself. 

His face was red like a traffic light and he dodged robot's eyes going to living room to take a seat. He dried himself in a living room shaking, he felt so nervous and embarrassed with the robot.

Baymax thumped in the living room looking at the boy who was looking at his feet frowning. Bot walked beside Hiro nudging its head. 

\- What's wrong, Hiro? White bot asked boy avoiding eye contact. His lips were zipped tight. After minutes of silence the boy spoke up.

\- You must think I'm pathetic and awkward, Hiro mumbled squinting. 

\- You'll remember me like this, don't ya? He covered his face in his hands. Baymax looked at him and moved in front of sitting boy. 

\- I am a robot, I am not supposed to think anyone as a negative issue. I can not think like that, bot raised Hiro's head and looked him in the eye. 

\- My meaning is to satisfy your care, if your emotional stage is low, it is my job to cheer you up, Baymax wrapped its arms around the boy and hugged him. 

\- If it satisfies you, I will fill your loneliness and sexual desires, Hiro's frown loosened and changed to blush. 

His heart gave couple faster beats and he swallowed hardly. Familiar voice of scanning tensed his body even more.

\- Your body language tells about your sexual arousing. It is normal that in peaceful and private environment it's easier to show your feelings, the white bot raised the boy on his shoulder and took him upstairs. 

Hiro gasped by surprise but didn't make any move to reject bot's actions. His heart raced more thinking what Baymax might figure out this time.  
Baymax laid Hiro down to Tadashi's bed and rubbed gently boy's chest. 

\- Sex and masturbation aren't only about stimulating your penis, stimulating your different body parts will sometimes affect your libido making it easier and more satisfying to have an orgasm, robot pinched boy's left nipple making him gasp. 

His face was flustering, both embarrassed about bot's speech and this new experience he'd be having. He didn't know what to expect and how much.

Baymax slided its fingers up and down Hiro's body giving him tingling little shocks from its finger tips. With other hand it played with boy's hardening nipples. He whined panting. Bot made its way lower, between boy's thighs. Suddenly Baymax raised boy from his back a little above the bed so the bot could cup boy's cheeks. Hiro let a silent and shy moan. Every sound the boy made got Baymax treat his actions by touch.

\- I got something more to you, Hiro, white bot said laying the boy down and falling back a bit. 

\- What else could you have? Hiro panted whispering. Baymax told the boy turn around on his knees and he obeyed. White bot slid one of his fingers between boy's cheeks. Hiro gasped by surprise and looked behind him to Baymax blushing.

\- What are you doing?

\- Does it feel uncomfortable? Bot nudged its head and stopped its actions.

\- No, Hiro swallowed. Baymax looked at his eyes a while before it slowly circulated its finger on puckerer's hole. Bot earned a curious moan which cut to whimpering breaths.

\- I'm going to stimulate your very sensitive part of body. Even this might arouse you enough for now, I will get you familiar with your inner nerves, bot told him with gentle voice. 

Somehow it relaxed Hiro but also it broke the atmosphere. But boy had got used to bot's speeches in the time so he wasn't too annoyed. Cool lubricant spreaded from Baymax tip of the finger pressed on Hiro's hole making him gasp.

\- Wh-where did you get lube to -?!

\- I found it from Aunt Cass's room and inserted it after emptying antiseptic spray. I also found this vibrator and dildo, perfect-sized for you-

\- You did WHAT?! Hiro's shocked and angry tune cracked to a pathetic whine. 

His eyes grew in size like plates and his aroused smile turned into nauseous frown. Both thinking what Cass would have been doing with the stuff in her room and how would those toys feel like got boy's mind crossed.

\- They're fully anticipated, don't worry. And I will be careful, bot said rubbing gently boy's hole. 

Color started coming back to Hiro's unamused face and he took a deep breath trying to focus back on Baymax's touches. This time he was full of curiosity and nervousness. He didn't know what to expect.

Baymax pushed slowly his chubby forefinger in boy who moaned body shivering. Bot did couple little and slow strokes with its finger then sliding out. 

\- How does it feel, Hiro? Bot asked. 

\- It's, nice, he answered flustered smile on his face. 

\- Give me more, boy whimpered leaning his body nearer Baymax. 

Bot did what it was asked stroking its finger inside Hiro, it was already easier to move inside the him. Curling its finger Baymax opened Hiro inch by inch and in time bot was roughly fingering him with its thick finger. If it would have been longer it would have been a perfect placer for a dildo. But for now Hiro needed to loan his aunt's.

Hiro's cock was throbbing painfully but boy was too busy to keep himself on his knees that he wouldn't fall on the bed becoming a part of the blanket laying and looking less than alive. If Baymax would even accidentally touch him lower now he was sure his cock will burst. 

\- I'm gonna cum soon, Baymax, he panted shaking. 

As the boy expected when white bot took boy's length to its hand it didn't took many seconds when Hiro let a whimpering loud moan out collapsing on the bed. He panted like he would catch air the first time in his life. His vision was blurry by the heat.

Baymax gave the boy a little time to recover before the bot started to touch the boy's skin with the vibrator. Boy gasped quietly, was he able to continue? Hiro couldn't help but feel another time his cock twitching up, this time he was little more tensed. Robot moved the vibrator under boy's member and testicles rubbing his sensitive skin. He jumped a bit, the vibration was little rough for him but Hiro got used to it soon. It was making him both excited and nervous. Baymax splurted some lubricant on vibrator and slided it on Hiro's hole slowly pushing its top in. Following boy's reactions bot advanced the vibrator's angle and depth in him. While Hiro got used to this new sensation his senses were twisted by the pressure and stinging libido. Vibrator got his nerves in no time and gave enough attention to him to get precum dropping from his cock.

White bot groped with its free hand boy's member and circulated its fingers gently on his balls. Hiro moaned leaning to mattress shaking. His forehead was pressed on the bed and he panted heavily. He needed to swallow harder his saliva down to get some air which made the sensation even more intense. He wasn't this time so close to his climax like he would have wanted. It was all new and exciting but he wasn't sure how long he was going to keep going. 

Suddenly Baymax shoved the whole vibrator in Hiro getting him moan and twitch his body panting out loud. Bot took a grib from his member stroking him and making him moan and yell for more. Sensation made the boy more light-headed than before and he was using his last strenght to keep his body up. 

\- More! Harder! Hiro panted taking a grib from the sheets. 

Bot fastened its grib and boy beside him started to shake even more and panting with cut breaths. Boy was sure he'd pass out, heart beats buzzed in his ears and his eye sight was blurry. Reaching his climax stroked him making him collapse on the bed with loud moan. He panted with empty look in his eyes and no thought about the current time. Baymax pet his hair carrying him then in the shower.

In the whole time the couple didn't say a word to each other. Baymax cleaned Hiro and gave him a glass of water which he drank lazily when bot poured the liquid in his mouth in small gulps. Bot carried him in his own bed covering him. 

\- Hiro, bot whispered.

\- Are you satisfied with your care? Boy mumbled tiredly nodding, but the bot was waiting for the answer. 

\- Yes, Hiro finally worded and fell asleep instantly. The bot nudged its head and walked then to its charging station.


End file.
